The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of titration apparatus or titrator, which is of the type comprising a device for dispensing titrating reagent or titrant, electrodes for delivering signals relevant to the sample undergoing analysis, and an evaluation device for evaluating the delivered electrode signals.
Heretofore when using different operating modes, for instance determining different types of ions, or upon change-over to a different detection method, there were employed individual titrators of appropriate design for carrying out the selected operating mode or method. This was an unsatisfactory solution, especially in those instances where relatively frequently different operating methods or modes were utilized in conjunction with a comparatively low number of total titration runs.